Tears of The Heart
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Serena gets letters from someone who claims to be her secret admirer, but what she doesn't know is that the same guy that is leaving notes in front her house, is the same guy hurting all of her friends. Can the powers of the Silver Crystal help her?
1. Chapter 1 The Note, The Call

Tears of The Heart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Note, The Call  
  
"Sailor Moon, watch it!!" Sailor Mars yelled as she pushed Sailor Moon out of the way of a purple energy beam. The two scouts fell to the ground with a thud. Sailor Mercury looked up at the monster they were facing and looked back at her fallen friends. Her and Jupiter were the only ones standing.  
  
"Lets kick this Monster's butt." Jupiter yelled, as she got ready to attack. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!" Sailor Jupiter sent the attack at the monster and it fell momentarily. Before it could gain it's composure Sailor Mercury started her attack.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!" Sailor Mercury sent her attack and the monster fell to the ground. Sailor Moon Murmured something as she and Sailor Mars got up.  
  
"Get this beast Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars told her. Sailor Moon nodded and got in stance for the attack. Her Moon Scepter appeared in her hands and she started to do fancy moves.  
  
"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!!" She said as she gracefully twirled the scepter and the pink blast came from the Scepter's tip and hit the monster full blast. After the monster disinagrated, Sailor Moon and the others went over to Sailor Venus, who was still crumpled on the floor, hurt badly.  
  
"Venus, are you ok?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
Venus groaned but still kept her eyes closed.  
  
"Lets get her over to the temple." Sailor Mars said as she watched Sailor Jupiter throw Sailor Venus over her shoulder.  
  
"Good idea. Thank god it's the closet place cause Mina may look fit, but this girl weighs a ton." Jupiter groaned. The others laughed as they made their way to the temple.  
  
************  
  
Mina lay on the couch, still not responded to anything.  
  
"I'm scared for her." Serena said as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Serena she will be fine. That monster hurt her she is only recovering. The only thing that is ticking me off is how hard it was to beat that monster. It nearly killed us." Raye said chewing on her lip.  
  
"Well, lets not worry. Lets just get a little rest." Amy said to the girls.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Lita said yawning.  
  
"I'm gonna stay up and watch over Mina. You guys go ahead." Serena said. The girls nodded their heads and lay down. Soon they were all asleep and Serena looked over at Mina. She sighed and soon fell asleep too.  
  
***************  
  
Serena woke up the next day to see all the other girls up and getting ready to eat. Serena looked over to where Mina was laying the night before and jumped up when she saw Mina gone.  
  
"Where's Mina?" Serena asked.  
  
"Right here Serena. You are jumpy this mourning." Mina said as she walked into the room. Serena hugged her and kissed her cheek. Mina giggled and they all sat down to eat.  
  
After breakfast Serena and the girls left Raye's temple and went home. When Serena got there her mother smiled at her.  
  
"Did you eat breakfast Serena?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes. I am a little tired so I am going to go upstairs."  
  
"Wait, Serena there was mail for you today. It's on the table." Her mother said. Serena walked over to the table and saw her name written on an envelope.  
  
"This was with the other mail?" Serena asked perplexed.  
  
"No. It was lying on the doorstep when Sammy went out a while ago. He brought it in." Her mother replied.  
  
"Oh. Ok. See you later." Serena called as she went upstairs. She sat on her bed and opened the note, hoping it was from Darien.  
  
The note said:  
  
Serena,  
  
You are like a breath of fresh air. You are carefree and happy. You are the most beautiful person that I know, inside and out. The point of this letter is to tell you about my undying love for you. I know at sometimes you can be stubborn, but Serena, I love you. No man can compete with my love for you. I hope that in time you can love me also. I'll be seeing you my sweet.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Secret Admirer  
  
Serena read the note 3 times before she finally placed it on her bed. "Love me? The only man that loves me is Darien, and he's the only one that ever will." Serena said to herself. She got up and placed the letter in her sock drawer. "The nerve of that guy. Everyone knows that I am dating Darien. Have been dating him for a few years now." Serena said still talking to herself. Serena sighed and lay back on the bed. She closed her blue eyes and thought of her dream man. Darien. When she opened them back up she heard the phone ring. Serena grabbed her phone, expecting the scouts or Darien. But it wasn't them.  
  
"Did you get my letter?" A male voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"I got a letter from someone who wants me to love them. If you are that guy I am sorry to say that I will never love you. No matter what you do." Serena said.  
  
"Well you will be mistaken.... Serenity." The caller said. Serena gasped and was met with a dial tone. She replaced the phone in its cradle and looked out her window. This was starting to creep her out. 


	2. Chapter 2 Another Battle

Tears of The Heart  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Another Battle  
  
Serena walked around her empty house in her pink bunny robe, and her pink bunny slippers. As she came downstairs for something to drink, she heard someone ring the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" Serena sing -songed as she got to the door and swung it opened. "Darien!!" She said a smile breaking through on her face as he hugged her.  
  
"Serena, I missed you so much." Darien said as he held her close to his body.  
  
"I missed you too." Serena said as she tiptoed so her lips could meet his. Darien and her stayed attached to each other's lips for a few more seconds until Serena pulled back.  
  
"So how was your research?" Serena asked as she let him in.  
  
"Good. The kids over there were really great. It felt good helping them heal." Darien said as he suddenly looked at what Serena was wearing. "Babe." He said.  
  
"Hmm?" Serena responded as she started to pour some juice for them.  
  
"Are you going to put on some clothes?" Darien asked. Serena looked down at herself and started to blush.  
  
"I knew I was forgetting something. Make yourself at home till I get back." Serena said as she ran upstairs. Darien smiled as he sipped some juice. He had missed Serena so much that he couldn't wait to get home. Darien walked up the stairs and into Serena's bedroom. She was in her own bathroom that she had pleaded her mom for.  
  
"Serena, I'm just gonna hang out here." Darien called, so she would know he was there.  
  
"Ok. Darien, can you pass me a pair of socks out of my sock drawer." Serena called from the bathroom. "It's the middle drawer." She said.  
  
"Ok." Darien said as he opened the drawer and seen the note. Darien knew it would be wrong to read it, but he opened the letter and read it. When he was done he was in rages of Jealousy.  
  
"Darien!" Serena whined as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
Darien jumped and threw the not back in the drawer and closed it.  
  
Serena looked at him and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What took you so long?" She asked.  
  
"I uh....Didn't know which pair to pick." Darien said in a non- convincible voice.  
  
"Darien, you were reading my letter, weren't you?" Serena asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Yes. But it was just there, and I -"  
  
"Darien, it's ok. It's not like I care. That guy is very creepy." Serena said as she sat on her bed.  
  
"When did you get that?" Darien asked, jealousy seeping in his voice.  
  
"Darien your jealousy is showing." Serena teased as she pulled him over to her and kissed him on the lips. Darien smiled against her lips and slowly started to kiss her back. He wasn't going to let that stupid note interrupt what he had been waiting for, for 2 weeks.  
  
**********  
  
Lita, Mina, Amy walked down from the arcade talking about the guy that Amy had started flirting with.  
  
"I swear he looked like my ex boyfriend." Lita said. Amy laughed.  
  
"I can't believe that Amy flirted with him, and gave him her number." Mina said a little too loudly. Amy started to blush and she bowed her head.  
  
"I don't know what came over me." Amy said shyly.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no, Amy, this is not the time to act shy now. You were so flirting with....what was his name?" Lita said with a laugh.  
  
"Greg." Amy said in a dreamy like voice. Mina giggled and Lita joined in. As they walked by Crystal Lake, a scream erupted the silence. Lita got on her communicator and called Raye, while Mina called Serena.  
  
After they called in they transformed and headed to the battlefield. There was a giant monster and looking at it, they could tell that it was stronger then the one they had faced when Mina got hurt. Venus sprung in action first.  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN -" Before she could finish the monster had a green vine, and he used it to bring Sailor Venus's feet from under her. Venus was sprawled on her back, the air knocked out of her. Sailor Jupiter stood in front of Sailor Mars and looked at the monster as it got 5 more vines. Jupiter leaped through the air and grabbed onto the nearest tree. As she stayed on the branched she jumped down and fell on top of the monster's back. The monster howled and started to toss Sailor Jupiter of it's back. But Jupiter stayed on and summoned her energy to make her attack strong.  
  
Sailor Mercury looked up and saw what her friend was trying to. Mercury prepared for her attack as soon as Jupiter gave the signal. Jupiter jumped down next to Mercury and they started their attack at the same time.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA ILLUSION EXTREME!!!!!!"  
  
"JUPITER THINDER CLOUD MERGE!!!!!!!"  
  
The attacks hit the monster and it groaned as it fell to the ground. The vines holding Sailor Venus down vanished and she slowly got up.  
  
"You ok Mina?" Jupiter asked. Sailor Venus nodded and at that time Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars ran over to them.  
  
"Are we too late?" Sailor Mars asked. Before anyone could answer, the monster behind them groaned and vines appeared. Soon every one of them was wrapped up in vines. Sailor Moon was released and she fell to the ground, barely able to walk. She slowly looked up at all of her friends, screaming in pain as the life was being squeezed out of them. Sailor Moon got her tiara and looked at the monster.  
  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!" She yelled as she released her tiara. It cut through the vines and freed her friends, who fell to the ground momentarily helpless. Serena started to use her scepter attack when the monster used its vines to grab her and lift her off the floor. Sailor Moon screamed out as she tried to wriggle and kick. The more she struggled the more its grip tightened around her. Sailor Moon started gasping for air as she looked down to see her friends slowly getting to their feet.  
  
"Let her go!!" Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
"MARS FIREBALLS ATTACK!!!" She yelled as her attack scorched the monster and the vines around Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon fell, but was caught by Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon coughed and tried to get her breath back. When she felt a little better she turned to see Sailor Mars in the monster's grip. The vines squeezing her. The vines started to wrap around her mouth and soon Sailor Mars stopped moving and struggling. She fell limp in the vines grasp. The monster let go of Sailor Mars and she fell helplessly to the floor. She wasn't really breathing, and she was pale. The monster held a pale-ish looking crystal in its hand. Then it disappeared. Sailor Moon stood up and used her scepter. The Monster was reduced to dust. Sailor Moon joined the other Sailor Scouts hovering over Sailor Mars.  
  
"That creature took a crystal from her. He took a crystal. What if that crystal decides if she lives or dies? What if..." Sailor Moon trailed off as she started to cry. Tuxedo Mask held her close as she was raked with sobs.  
  
"Lets go over to Darien's apartment." Sailor Jupiter said as she carried the raven hairs Sailor Scout that was limp and pale.  
  
***********  
  
"I think that she will be like that until she gets that crystal back." Amy said. Serena nodded her head as she continued to look at the storm that was coming down. Rain beated against the window and she watched as it came down. Her thoughts and emotions were on hyper drive. She wanted Raye to be ok. Serena squeezed her eyes close as she saw her, barley alive, friend in the back of her mind. So pale. Serena felt tears slid down her eyes and instantly she felt someone hug her. Serena couldn't stop the tears as they came, and she couldn't stop the sobs as they released from her mouth. She cried for a half an hour and when she stopped she realized that she had Darien's shirt soaking with her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien." Serena said. Darien smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I don't mind. Serena, you have to stop crying. Go in the guest room and sleep."  
  
"I don't want to sleep." Serena murmured. As she leaned back against Darien Lita came out of the bedroom with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I don't know how long she will be alive. Her breathing keeps getting worse and worse." Lita said as a tear came down her face. She instantly whipped it away and looked at the scouts. Amy was tapping furiously on her computer.  
  
"I think that it would be best to call Luna and Artemis off of their vacation." Amy said suddenly.  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Mina said as she came out the kitchen.  
  
"Serena, where is the pin that Luna gave you?" Amy asked. Serena pulled the pin off of her pants and handed it to Amy.  
  
"I can't call Luna. I sound a mess. You do it." Serena said. Amy nodded and pushed the small button on the side of the pink clip.  
  
"Hello Serena how is everything?" Luna's voice said over the tiny looking voice holes.  
  
"Luna, It's Amy. We have a problem here." Amy said.  
  
"A problem? What is it? Is Serena ok?" Luna asked in a panicky voice.  
  
"Serena is fine. It's Raye. A monster took a pale crystal from her body and now she is on the death's bed." Amy said. She cringed at her own words and that only caused Serena to cry louder.  
  
"Is that Serena?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yes Luna. We need your help here, we can't do this alone." Amy said.  
  
"Scouts, me and Artemis will be there by tomorrow afternoon. Where are you?"  
  
"At Darien's house."  
  
"Ok. We will be there."  
  
"Goodbye Luna."  
  
"Goodbye Amy."  
  
*************  
  
Serena stretched and realized that she was in Darien's arms. She didn't even remember how she managed to get to the guest room. Serena got up and looked out the window. She slowly walked into the bedroom where Raye was.  
  
"Raye, please wake up. We need you. I need you." Serena pleaded while she held Raye's hand. Serena was near tears again. She sighed as she heard a knock at the door. She left the room and opened the door. There was no one there but a single rose and a note attached. Serena picked it up and closed the door. She smelled the rose and then set it down while she read the not.  
  
Serena,  
  
Your pain hurts me dearly. But I am sorry to tell you that you will suffer more if you don't leave Darien, for me. I love you deeply, and that rose is just a small thing that I could get you. I could give you the world if you would just promise to be by my side forever. Your friend's crystal will remain with me. And soon, when my patience wears thin, I will dispose of it and your friend will surely die. I'm sure you wouldn't want that. But for now, I leave you with a warning. Have an answer for me by tomorrow night. Expect a call from me. If you choose to be stubborn, another one of your friends will be mine.  
  
Love Always  
  
Secret Admirer  
  
Serena looked over the note and burst into tears. Raye was hurt and dying because of her. Dying! Serena collapsed to the floor and cried hard. Her face was in her hands and the note was on the floor. As she cried she heard footsteps and the girls and Darien appeared before her. Serena said nothing to them as she cried continuously.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong? Lita and Mina asked in unison.  
  
Amy picked up the note and read it. She gasped and started to turn pale. Lita, Mina, and Darien looked over the note and then back at Serena who continued to cry.  
  
"Serena, this is not your fault." Lita reassured her friend.  
  
"Yes it is. Because of my Raye is dying. He said he would kill her. KILL HER!! All because of me." Serena said as she looked up at her friends. Her eyes were red and her face was pale. Lita hugged Serena close.  
  
"This guy is just plain sick. Please don't worry. Luna and Artemis will help us in this one. We will help Raye. Don't worry." Mina said. Darien leaned against the wall while he thought of the predicament that Serena was in. Amy tapped on her computer, trying to find something out, but to Darien, this was as bad as the situation could get. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Guardians Come Home

Tears of The Heart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Guardians Come Home  
  
"Hello Scouts." Luna said as she and Artemis walked into Darien's house.  
  
Lita came out the kitchen, Amy looked up from her computer, and Mina closed the front door back.  
  
"Where are Serena, Raye, and Darien?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Darien and Serena are in the guest room. Serena broke down and cried after she received this note." Lita said as she handed it to the cats. As they read it Luna gasped.  
  
"Where's Raye?" Luna asked.  
  
"In here." Mina responded as she opened up the bedroom door. The cats walked in and saw Raye, lying lifeless on the bed. Luna walked out and turned to the guest room. She tapped on the door and Darien opened it up a few afterwards.  
  
"Luna!" He said. Luna nuzzled his leg and then walked into the room. Serena turned around and stared at Luna.  
  
"Hi Luna." Serena said weakly.  
  
"Serena, please don't stay in here crying over this. What happened to Raye isn't your fault. Now come in the living room so we can all have a little meeting." Luna instructed. Serena sniffled and sat up obediently. She stood up and her and Darien followed Luna out the room and into the living room.  
  
"Now, in order to fight this new threat you must understand what it is that was taken from Raye. It is known as the Spirit Crystal. It holds a person's spirit and being. In that crystal is the life of the person that it was taken from. Once the Crystal is destroyed, that person will die." Luna said. Serena had tears streaming down her eyes but she whipped them away as she listened to Luna.  
  
"It takes a powerful monster or creature to do this, and if the monster you defeated was as hard to kill as you say, then I want to make sure you scouts now to watch out. I don't want you guys to be hurt like Raye is. For now, try to keep on your feet during a battle." Luna said.  
  
"Luna, is there anyway that a person can give off their energy to save the person who's Crystal has been broken?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sure. But the person must be very strong to be able to withstand that major loss of energy." Luna said.  
  
Serena's head popped up as she stared at the cat. Luna sensed this and looked at Serena with alarm.  
  
"Serena I know what you are thinking and you wont be sacrificing yourself like that. That is too much of a risk and you might not live through it." Luna said. The scouts looked at Serena and slowly back at Luna. Artemis looked over at the girls from Mina's arms.  
  
"Scouts, you must be careful. We have to make sure that no harm comes to anymore of you girls." Artemis said. The girls nodded and Serena sighed.  
  
"Well from my note I have until tonight. When he calls. I can't give myself to him. So I guess we must prepare for a battle. I will never give up my future, my destiny. I can't give up on Rini." Serena said. She put her head in her hands and started to let the tears flow once again.  
  
"Serena stop crying. Baby you are going to give yourself a headache." Darien whispered. Serena sniffled and leaned on him as she looked over at Amy who smiled at her.  
  
"I need to get something from the store. Darien you are out of carrots." Lita said. Darien looked at her and nodded his head.  
  
"Hey, how about I go with you. I don't think it would be wise for you to go alone." Mina said. Lita smiled and got her coat. They walked out the apartment and Serena got up and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing?" Darien asked.  
  
"Trying to find out what that creature was, and what's is sore spots that we can attack quick without wasting energy."  
  
"Sounds good. You guys really need that." Darien said. Amy continued to tap on her computer while Serena sat back down. She picked up Luna and stroked the cat.  
  
"Luna I missed you." Serena said."  
  
"I missed you too Serena." Luna said as she rubbed her body against Serena. Darien's phone started to ring and he picked it up.  
  
"Hello." Darien said. He handed the phone to Serena and Serena knew it was her "Secret Admirer".  
  
"Hello?" Serena said into the phone.  
  
"What's your answer?" The male voice asked.  
  
"I will not jeopardize my future. Just go away!!" Serena said into the phone. "Leave my friends alone."  
  
"Sorry Serena, I just can't do that. I will not stop until you are mine. And as for your friends, you should be careful on who you send to the store."  
  
"You bastard!!" Serena said.  
  
CLICK.  
  
Serena slammed the phone down and kicked the side of the sofa. She was breathing hard and she looked over at Amy.  
  
"What happened???" They all asked her.  
  
"We have to find Mina and Lita. They are in great danger." Serena said.  
  
At that time Amy's communicator beeped. She picked it up and soon saw a battered and beaten Mina.  
  
"Mina!! What happened?" Amy asked.  
  
"We were attacked. This thing came out of the ground and before we could transform, it grabbed Lita and started to beat her. I was thrown and.... we need help. Lita is very hurt. This monster wont let her go. She's trying to fight but can't, I can't help her, my ankle is broken I think." Mina said as she let out a sob.  
  
"We'll be right there." Amy said. When she turned around Serena was already in her outfit. Amy changed and so did Darien. Luna and Artemis ran with them and when they got to the place that the yells were coming from, they found Mina laying on the ground, and Lita being beaten. She had managed to transform, but was fighting a losing battle. Sailor Moon ran over towards her without thinking and she came with her scepter. She looked over at the monster and pointed it.  
  
"MOON SCEPTER DESTROY!!!!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon yelled as her anger surfaced. The scepter hit the monster but it just raised a tentacle and slapped Sailor Moon to the ground. Tuxedo Mask came forward to help her but Sailor Moon got right back up. She was breathing hard as she looked at Lita who was now in the monster's grip. Its tentacle was wrapped around her waist and another was slowly wrapping itself around her neck.  
  
"LET HER GO!!" Sailor Moon yelled. The monster's eyes flashed and hit her harder this time. Sailor Moon slid against the ground, making her leg and arm scrape. Sailor Moon struggled to get back up and when she did she saw Amy being thrown aside. Darien was fighting the monster off of Lita, but wasn't doing much of a good job.  
  
Sailor Moon ran over and was lifted off the ground as the monster wrapped another tentacle around her. She looked and saw Lita struggling to breath. At that time another tentacle shot out of nowhere and went straight through Lita's body. Sailor Moon screamed when she saw that but was silenced when the monster pulled out Lita's Spirit Crystal. Lita screamed while it was being pulled out of her, but as soon as it left her body she fell silent. Her body turned pale and her eyes closed. She stopped struggling and Sailor Moon had her eyes wide. She watched Lita as she fell half dead before her eyes. Sailor Moon could not believe what she had just witnessed.  
  
Sailor Moon kicked and screamed but nothing was going to bring the life back into Lita, nothing but her Spirit Crystal. The monster dropped Sailor Moon and as soon as she hit the ground she took out her scepter and issued her attack on the tentacle that was holding Lita. When her attack was finished Lita was dropped to the ground. Sailor Moon ran over to her and dropped herself next to her. She looked over at her friend and touched her face.  
  
"Lita. Lita can you hear me? Lita you have to wake up. You hear me? Don't you leave me too." Serena said choking on sobs. She hugged Lita and was instantly thrown away. She looked and saw Lita being taken away by the monster.  
  
"NO!!! NO!!!! LITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon screeched. And then everything went black. 


	4. Chapter 4 A Familiar Face, Flashbacks, A...

A/N: Wow!! This story is getting a lot of reviews. Well just for the people who reviewed, I thank you a lot and I hope you continue to read this story. I will give out individual shout outs, in another chapter. But right now I am trying so hard to get this chapter out for all of my reviewers. Keep on reviewing, Peace, and Enjoy.  
  
Tears of The Heart  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Familiar Face, Flashbacks, And an Envelope  
  
Flashback *****************************  
  
Sailor Moon ran over and was lifted off the ground as the monster wrapped another tentacle around her. She looked and saw Lita struggling to breath. At that time another tentacle shot out of nowhere and went straight through Lita's body. Sailor Moon screamed when she saw that but was silenced when the monster pulled out Lita's Spirit Crystal. Lita screamed while it was being pulled out of her, but as soon as it left her body she fell silent. Her body turned pale and her eyes closed. She stopped struggling and Sailor Moon had her eyes wide. She watched Lita as she fell half dead before her eyes. Sailor Moon could not believe what she had just witnessed.  
  
Sailor Moon kicked and screamed but nothing was going to bring the life back into Lita, nothing but her Spirit Crystal. The monster dropped Sailor Moon and as soon as she hit the ground she took out her scepter and issued her attack on the tentacle that was holding Lita. When her attack was finished Lita was dropped to the ground. Sailor Moon ran over to her and dropped herself next to her. She looked over at her friend and touched her face.  
  
"Lita. Lita can you hear me? Lita you have to wake up. You hear me? Don't you leave me too." Serena said choking on sobs. She hugged Lita and was instantly thrown away. She looked and saw Lita being taken away by the monster.  
  
"NO!!! NO!!!! LITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon screeched. And then everything went black.  
  
***************************  
  
End Flashback  
  
***************************  
  
"She just passed out nothing to be afraid of. Her system just couldn't take all the pressure. So her brain just shut down. She'll be all right with time." Amy announced stepping out of the room that they had laid Serena on after she passed out when Lita was taken away.  
  
"This is all too much for her. She can't take all of this stress." Luna said. Mina was laying down on one of the couches with her ankle wrapped up. She was looking at them but turned her head so she could cry. Amy sighed as she sat down and laid her head down. She was exhausted. Darien was looking at a letter the secret admirer had left for Serena. Darien stared hatefully at the letter and he started to rip it up, but he knew that they might need it. So Darien placed it down and walked into the room with the sleeping Serena. He lay down next to her and watched as her chest went up and down. He calmed down as he watched her face.  
  
"Serena, if you can hear me, please be ok. I know that this is hard for you, but baby, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want you to hurt yourself." Darien whispered. He sighed and looked at her. He touched her face and cut the lights out. He lies next to her and fell asleep.  
  
*************  
  
"Serena's not up yet?" Mina asked as she hobbled from the kitchen, early that next day.  
  
Amy shook her head and looked over at Darien who had walked out of the bedroom. He smiled at the girls and went into the kitchen.  
  
"You girls want anything? I can cook almost as good as Lita." Darien said.  
  
"I'm not really that hungry Darien. Thanks for asking." Amy said.  
  
"But I am though. Just make me whatever you are having." Mina said as she wobbled to the couch and plopped down.  
  
"Hi everybody." Artemis yawned as he and Luna stretched.  
  
"Hi. Luna, come here a sec will you?" Amy asked as she pulled out her computer.  
  
Luna walked over and sat on Amy's lap and looked at the computer that Amy had opened.  
  
"Luna, I have been trying to find out who this guy is, but I just can't find anything from the letters. I have scanned the latest letter that he sent Serena and from all the people I suspected, I can't find a match to either of them. So then I thought that the letter wasn't good enough for a match. So then I took the letter and scanned the fingerprints. I got a few. But when I subtract all of us, there are only 2 matches." Amy replied as she typed on her computer. Luna looked at her.  
  
"Who are the other two?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well, I think it would be better to reveal it all when Serena is better and she can take it." Amy said.  
  
"Well, just tell us so we will know what we are dealing with." Mina said sitting up from the couch and standing up too quickly. She yelled in agony and sat back down.  
  
"Mina, it's only a sprain and a twisted ankle. You'll be ok, just watch out where you wobble." Artemis told her. Mina mumbled under her breath and looked at Amy.  
  
"Amy, come on just tell us." Mina said in a whiny voice.  
  
"Ok." Amy sighed as she hit a few buttons and Luna gasped when she saw the pictures of the matches to the fingerprints.  
  
"I know that that is Diamond, but who is this other guy?" Mina asked. At that Darien came out of the kitchen and looked over Amy's shoulder and when he saw Diamond's face he glared and then he pointed to the other guy.  
  
"His name is Stone. And I swear that I have seen him before. It's just, something familiar about him." Darien said.  
  
"He is a force to be reckoned with. Oh my god Artemis, it's Stone." Luna said in an alarmed voice. Artemis came over and looked. He looked at Luna.  
  
"We'll have to tell them. You know they don't remember." Artemis said.  
  
"Tell us what? Artemis, Spill!" Mina said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I think it would be wise if we waited for Serena to wake up." Luna said as she dismissed the issue and walked into the kitchen where Darien opened some food for her and Artemis. They ate and Darien looked over at Amy who was staring at her computer.  
  
"Amy? What's wrong?" Mina asked suddenly. But Amy just sat there, looking dazed.  
  
**************  
  
Amy's Flashback  
  
****************  
  
Amy saw that they were all back on the moon. Serena was standing next to Darien and her mother, while all the other Sailor Scouts stood in front of them. Amy saw herself next to Mina and Raye.  
  
"Scouts, we need you to be on guard. Stone is after Serenity again. This time he made a threat that he would kill Serena if he couldn't have her as his wife." Queen Serenity stated. The scouts nodded and ran off to take their positions.  
  
The scenes changed and Amy could see herself, Raye, Lita, and Mina running down the halls of the palace. As they ran they heard distant screams coming from Princess Serenity's room. When they got to the door, Sailor Jupiter kicked it open to see Princess Serenity pressed against the balcony. Stone was next to her and he had a tight grip on her hand.  
  
"If you ever want to see Serenity alive again I suggest you move back. I will kill her if you-" Stone was cut off by Serenity stomping on his foot and trying to get away from him but he pushed her and she flipped over the balcony screaming. She managed to hang on to one of the rails. She let out another scream as her hands started to slip.  
  
Sailor Mars used her fireballs to hit Stone but he just walked right through them and grabbed Sailor Mars by the neck and threw her across the room. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus ran to the balcony to get Serenity, but Stone grabbed them and moved them away. Sailor Mercury threw herself onto Stone's back and he flung her off. She hit the bed and rolled onto the floor. Sailor Jupiter started to release an attack but Stone started to walk over to her. As Sailor Venus started to get up, Serenity screamed as her hands slipped off the railing, and she started to fall.  
  
*************  
  
End Flashback  
  
***************  
  
"AMY!!" Mina yelled into her ear. Amy jumped and looked at her friend.  
  
"I remembered some of it." Amy said. Everyone looked at her strangely.  
  
"I remember Stone. He wanted Serena for himself, and he attacked the palace and threw Serena over the balcony. She was holding on and we were trying to get to her, but we couldn't, he wouldn't let us. And then she fell, and I don't remember anything else." Amy said. Luna looked at Artemis.  
  
"Well Amy, what you remembered is what happened. But all of it will come back to you. We have to wait till Serena wakes up." Artemis said. Amy nodded her head and looked back at Stone's picture.  
  
**************  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes and looked around where she was. She looked at the walls and sighed. She remembered where she was, and what happened.  
  
"Lita I am so sorry I failed you. You have been protecting me all these years, and I couldn't save you. I let them take away your crystal. How stupid of me!" Serena whispered to herself as tears came down her face. She whipped them away and got out of bed. She opened the door and saw that Amy was looking at her computer and Mina was lying down on the couch.  
  
"Hi guys." Serena said. Everyone looked up and stared at her. This made her feel awkward but she just sat down next to Amy and tried to sneak a peek at what Amy was staring at but Amy closed the computer.  
  
"Sheeesh! I just wanted to look. You don't have to be all protective and crap." Serena said with a small smile.  
  
"Here Serena. You must be hungry so I made you some food." Darien said. Serena smiled and walked into the kitchen. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well, you are so nice. Making your demented girlfriend some breakfast." Serena said quietly as she kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and they stayed like that for a few seconds and then Serena pulled away and grabbed her plate.  
  
"Thank you!" Serena said in a happy voice. She sat down and started to eat. Amy said that she would probably take a little plate and Darien had made extras so he fixed her a plate too. They started to eat and Serena finished first. She went back into the living room and made sure that Amy was still eating. Then she snapped open the computer and gasped at the pictures staring back at her.  
  
"Diamond, and Stone." Serena said. She looked at Stone and squinted her eyes.  
  
"I know him from somewhere." Serena said. She stared at the picture and started to close the computer when she started to remember how she had met him.  
  
*****************  
  
Flashback  
  
*****************  
  
Serena was in some sort of room and it had everyone from the Moon Kingdom on one side and people from the Death family on the other side.  
  
Princess Serenity sat next to her mother, and next to Sailor Venus. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn stood by the doors of the room.  
  
"Please understand that we don't want or need this war between us." Queen Serenity said.  
  
"We are sorry to state that we have nothing to agree on Queen. You refuse our requests." Said King Saber.  
  
"Because your requests were just outlandish!" The Queen stated.  
  
"Well I don't know what else to do Queen." The King said. The Queen stood up and Serenity stood as well. The scouts started to stand next to the Princess when they were called back.  
  
"Wait! I have something that will stop this feud." Prince Stone said.  
  
"And what is that?" The King asked his son.  
  
"I would like Princess Serenity's hand in marriage." Prince Stone said.  
  
The Queen and the Princess gasped at that comment and Princess Serenity shook her head.  
  
"I am sorry to inform you that I am already engaged to Prince Endymion from Earth." Princess Serenity replied. Her voice was soft and respectful. That made Prince Stone want to be with her even more.  
  
"Ok. Well, how about we be friends?" Prince Stone asked.  
  
Princess Serenity looked at her mother and slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Sure. That would be ok. You can come by the palace tomorrow at noon. Bye." Princess Serenity said. She bowed and walked out with her mother and the scouts.  
  
*************  
  
End Flashback  
  
*************  
  
Serena looked up from the computer after her flashback and closed it with a snap.  
  
"There's something else. I can't remember all of it. I know there is something else." Serena mumbled to herself. Amy walked in the living room and saw Serena with her computer.  
  
"Did you look?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah. And I had a flashback." Serena said.  
  
"Really? What was it?"  
  
"We were trying to make peace with the Death Family, and Prince Stone asked for my hand in marriage. That would be how we would stop our feud. But I told him I was engaged to Darien, and he asked to be my friend. But I know there is something else. I just know it." Serena said deep in thought. Amy told Serena what she had seen in her flashback and Serena slowly nodded her head. She sat down and rested her head in her hands.  
  
"Amy. This is too much for me. I don't know if I can do it." Serena said. She looked up and saw Amy kneeling in front of her. Amy held her close and they stayed like that till there was a faint knock on the front door. Serena slowly got up and went to the door. She opened it and saw nothing but an envelope.  
  
Serena looked around the hall and went back inside. She popped open the envelope and saw some pictures. She pulled them out and when she saw them she screamed. 


	5. Chapter 5 Pushed Over The Edge

Tears of The Heart  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Pushed Over The Edge  
  
Serena looked at the pictures in her hand. They showed Lita and her Spirit Crystal. But what made Serena scream was the scribbled little note on the side of it. It said: I WILL DESTROY THE CRYSTAL!  
  
Amy looked at the picture. She stifled a gasp as Luna and Artemis came into the room. Darien was helping Mina walk in the room and they all looked at the picture in Serena's hand.  
  
"There are more pictures." Amy said. Serena flipped through them and saw herself as Princess Serenity. She was kissing Stone in the garden. Serena's eyes got huge as she flipped to the next one. It was of Darien and her and they looked like they were having an argument. The last picture was the same picture of her and Stone kissing, but they could see Darien in the background staring at them with shock. Serena flung the pictures in the air and looked through the rest of the envelope to see if there was anything else in there. It was. Serena picked up the note and opened it. It said:  
  
Serena,  
  
Those pictures are of us, when we were in love. You left Darien for me. And yet, you will not come back to me. If it takes killing the Sailor Scouts, to get you back, I will do it. Your Dear friend Lita will be ok, for now. But I swear if you don't meet me at the Starlight Park today at 5, I will kill her. And it will be all your fault. So if you want to keep your friends, and the ones that you still have next to you, safe, then you should listen to what I say.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Secret Admirer  
  
Serena glared at it and looked up at Darien.  
  
"Darien, what should I do?" Serena asked.  
  
"I- I don't know. You meet him, he takes you, and you could be in danger. I just don't know what to do anymore Serena." Darien said as he sat down. Serena sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at her friends.  
  
"Guys?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well Serena, I think you should just tell him to go suck a duck. I mean he can't do this to you. He's trying to force you into a relationship with him. And this will certainly alter the future." Mina said. She was leaning against a wall.  
  
"I think that it wouldn't be that bad if you meet him Serena. How about you meet him, and we hide out somewhere. But we will be watching you. What do you think?" Amy asked.  
  
"It sounds like a good idea." Serena said thoughtfully. "Luna, what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know Serena, Stone is a very dangerous person. But if we will be there to watch you, then I suppose nothing bad could happen." Luna said. "Artemis?"  
  
"I think that it is a great idea. But if he does anything, we have you guys have to be ready to attack. So transform before you get there. Hopefully, this will go well."  
  
*****************  
  
Serena walked slowly through the park, alone. She hoped everything went well like they planned it to. Serena sat down on a bench in a secluded area in the park. There was not that many people there and Serena didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
************  
"Everything looks pretty clear for now." Mina whispered to Darien. Darien had his eyes focused on Serena. He nodded his head and turned to Amy.  
  
"How long we have to wait?" Darien asked.  
  
Amy checked her watch. "He should be here soon." Amy stated. At that time they saw a little black cloud form next to Serena.  
  
**********  
  
Serena gasped and jumped away from the bench. The cloud dispersed and standing before her was Stone. In the flesh. Serena looked at him and he walked over to her. H smiled and touched her face. Serena slowly moved away.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena, you belong with me. We had a past, those pictures are proof."  
  
"Well I don't believe those pictures. I don't believe one thing of it. I would never cheat on my Prince." Serena said. Stone looked a little hurt, but he cupped her face and kissed her. Serena was shocked. She pushed him away and backed up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Serena asked as she backed up more.  
  
Stone reached out to her and tried to touch her. "I-I love you Serena." He said.  
  
"Well I don't love you. I hate you for what you did to my friends, I hate you for what you did to me, I HATE YOU!!!!!" Serena yelled.  
  
Stone backed up at her outburst. He looked at her and his eyes flashed.  
  
"Well if you wont join me, then I guess you will need a little more convincing." He said. He grabbed her arm and Serena yelled as she tried to hit him.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!!!!!!" Venus yelled. She hit Stone with it, and he just looked at her and glared. He tossed Serena and she hit a tree. She fell to the ground and groaned.  
  
"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES BLAST!!!!!" Mercury said as she tried to stop Stone from attacking Sailor Venus. Tuxedo Mask used his roses to try and stop Stone but soon Stone called forth a monster that grabbed Tuxedo Mask and Serena slowly started to get up, but her head started to spin. She grabbed onto the tree to balance herself. She groaned and looked and saw Sailor Venus limping. Stone grabbed her by the hair as she screamed out in pain. Sailor Mercury was picking herself up off the ground as Stone conjured up an energy ball and threw it straight through Venus. She screamed in agony as her Spirit Crystal was pushed out of her body. Stone took it and threw Venus to the ground. Serena gasped as she tried to stand. When she did, she transformed to Sailor Moon. She rushed over and tried to protect Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Stay away." Sailor Moon said to Stone. She took out her Scepter and pointed it at Stone.  
  
"Take another step toward us and I will attack." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Serenity, I don't think you can hurt me with that." Stone said advancing toward them. Sailor Moon picked up her scepter.  
  
"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!!!!!!!!" She yelled the blast went straight at Stone, but he lifted his Hands and the attack reversed and hit Sailor Moon. She screamed as she fell and knocked down Sailor Mercury with her. Sailor Moon was breathing hard. She looked up and saw Stone grab Sailor Mercury. He called his monster and it grabbed Serena. Tuxedo Mask was still struggling with the monster but it was too strong. It held Sailor Moon out, and Stone kissed her cheek. The he did the same thing he did to Venus to Mercury. Mercury yelled as her Spirit Crystal was forced out of her.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon yelled as she felt her eyes start to burn with tears. Stone ordered the monster to let them go and Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon fell to the ground. Stone then hit them with a huge energy blast that left them hurt and unable to move. The monster grabbed Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus, and walked away.  
  
Sailor Moon jumped up fast, ignoring her injuries and she ran after them but they vanished and she collapsed to her knees, crying.  
  
************  
  
"He's taken almost everyone I love Luna. I'm gonna have to do it. I will not risk him hurting Darien. I WILL NOT!" Serena said to Luna. Serena was pacing back and forth and Darien stood up to hold her.  
  
"Serena, I will not let you sacrifice yourself for me. It's going to be ok." Darien said.  
  
"No Darien it won't. If he attacked you, I don't know what I would do." Serena said. She buried her head in his shirt and started to cry. Darien held her close and laid his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Serena, nothing will happen to me." Darien said. He held her close and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"I'm sleepy. Luna, I'll see you in the mourning. You too Artemis." Serena said to the cats. Artemis nodded his head. He had tears in his eyes. He was thinking about Mina and Serena knew it. She hugged the cat and then walked into Raye's room.  
  
"Hey Raye. I know, I failed you guys, and I know that maybe I am not a very good leader, but I am trying. I know you would call me meatball head and yell at me all the time, but I still love you. Don't you leave me too." Serena said in between sobs. She held Raye's limp hand and squeezed it. "Please help us. Give me some strength." Serena whispered. She kissed the raven-haired girl's forehead and left the room.  
  
*************  
  
Serena was in Darien's arms as she slept. She felt safe when she was in his arms. She turned around to face him with her eyes closed. She was about to drift back to sleep when the glass shattered near their bed. Serena jumped up and screamed and Darien woke up with a start. A green hand shot through the window and grabbed Darien. Serena screamed and grabbed onto Darien trying to hold him to her. But it was no use, the monster was stronger and it used its other hand to slap her into the wall. Serena groaned and sat up as she watched the monster take Darien's Spirit Crystal. He yelled as it was taken from him and his pain caused Serena to cry. She leaped up and tried to grab the crystal but the monster grabbed her. Serena yelled and cried as she touched the crystal with the tips of her fingers but was thrown away.  
  
"DARIEN!!!!" Serena screamed as she saw him being lifted out the window, and soon vanished with the monster. Luna and Artemis had been standing there the whole time watching in dismay as Serena started to get hysterical. But as soon as the tears flowed they stopped. Serena stood up.  
  
"I call upon the powers of the silver crystal. I need your help. Give me the strength that I will need for this battle. Give me the strength to kill our enemy and save my friends." Serena murmured with her eyes tightly closed.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!" Serena yelled. She transformed and was now Princess Serenity. Serena closed her eyes and raised the crystal above her head.  
  
"Artemis, Luna, stay with Raye and watch her please. Make sure that nothing happens to her while I'm gone." Serena said. Then she closed her eyes again.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL TELEPORTAION!!!" Serena yelled and with a bright white glow, she vanished.  
  
*************  
  
"I have everyone that she loves. There is nothing that will stop her from loving me. Nothing." Stone said with a smile on his face.  
  
"You're wrong!" Serena said as she appeared. She let the crystal vanish inside of her as she slowly walked over to Stone.  
  
"You will give all of my friend's crystals back." Serena said with an edge to her voice. Serena looked over at the tables and saw her friends and Darien. All of them were still breathing.  
  
"I don't think so Serenity." Stone said with a smile. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked, taking her hand into his."  
  
"No." Serena said taking her hand away from him. He got up and his eyes flashed.  
  
"Fine. You hurt me, I hurt you." he said. He picked up a small case that held 5 Spirit Crystals in it. He raised it above his head and before Serena could react, he slammed it to the floor. Breaking every Crystal. Serena looked over to her friends and saw them all suddenly stop breathing. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Life Altering Decision

A/N: Hey! Sorry for taking forever to update. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, love peace, Enjoy!  
  
Tears of The Heart  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Life Altering Decision  
  
******************  
  
Recap  
  
**********************  
  
Serena was in Darien's arms as she slept. She felt safe when she was in his arms. She turned around to face him with her eyes closed. She was about to drift back to sleep when the glass shattered near their bed. Serena jumped up and screamed and Darien woke up with a start. A green hand shot through the window and grabbed Darien. Serena screamed and grabbed onto Darien trying to hold him to her. But it was no use, the monster was stronger and it used its other hand to slap her into the wall. Serena groaned and sat up as she watched the monster take Darien's Spirit Crystal. He yelled as it was taken from him and his pain caused Serena to cry. She leaped up and tried to grab the crystal but the monster grabbed her. Serena yelled and cried as she touched the crystal with the tips of her fingers but was thrown away.  
  
"DARIEN!!!!" Serena screamed as she saw him being lifted out the window, and soon vanished with the monster. Luna and Artemis had been standing there the whole time watching in dismay as Serena started to get hysterical. But as soon as the tears flowed they stopped. Serena stood up.  
  
"I call upon the powers of the silver crystal. I need your help. Give me the strength that I will need for this battle. Give me the strength to kill our enemy and save my friends." Serena murmured with her eyes tightly closed.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!" Serena yelled. She transformed and was now Princess Serenity. Serena closed her eyes and raised the crystal above her head.  
  
"Artemis, Luna, stay with Raye and watch her please. Make sure that nothing happens to her while I'm gone." Serena said. Then she closed her eyes again.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL TELEPORTAION!!!" Serena yelled and with a bright white glow, she vanished.  
  
*************  
  
"I have everyone that she loves. There is nothing that will stop her from loving me. Nothing." Stone said with a smile on his face.  
  
"You're wrong!" Serena said as she appeared. She let the crystal vanish inside of her as she slowly walked over to Stone.  
  
"You will give all of my friend's crystals back." Serena said with an edge to her voice. Serena looked over at the tables and saw her friends and Darien. All of them were still breathing.  
  
"I don't think so Serenity." Stone said with a smile. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked, taking her hand into his."  
  
"No." Serena said taking her hand away from him. He got up and his eyes flashed.  
  
"Fine. You hurt me, I hurt you." he said. He picked up a small case that held 5 Spirit Crystals in it. He raised it above his head and before Serena could react, he slammed it to the floor. Breaking every Crystal. Serena looked over to her friends and saw them all suddenly stop breathing.  
  
********************  
  
End Recap  
  
*********************  
  
Serena's eyes got big. She walked past Stone and touched each and everyone of her friends. They were all not breathing. Serena started to cry when she touched Darien's cold hands.  
  
"No! Darien, you promised you would never leave me. Don't leave me. Come back." Serena cried. She laid her head on his heart, wishing it to beat. Wanting to hear his familiar laugh when she tried and landed on his chest. She wanted to hear him talk to her she wanted to hear his heart beat. "Darien." Serena whispered. Her heart was heavy and she choked back the rest of her sobs. She placed a kiss on Darien's cold lips and turned back to Stone.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" Serena whispered.  
  
"Why Serenity, I had to." Stone said. He placed his hand on her face and she backed away from him.  
  
"I will always hate you. I will never love you."  
  
Stone looked at her and sighed. "You saw those pictures. You know that you belong to me.  
  
"I don't believe those pictures. Why don't you take those pictures and shove them where the sun don't shine!!" Serena yelled. Stone grinned.  
  
"Now Princess, please don't start to use foul language." Serena felt all of her rage that was bottled up inside of her. She slapped him across the face and his head snapped back.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!" Serena yelled.  
  
Stone grabbed her arms and pinned them at her side. "I tried to be nice to you Princess, but now you are pushing my last nerve! Look at your Prince. He's dead, and he will not be coming back. There's nothing you can do but be with me. Or I will pay a visit to your mother. I wonder if your brother Sammy would like to see how it would feel to be dead."  
  
That last part made Serena's body go cold. She looked at him, her eyes large. "You unimaginable bastard!" Serena said with utter disgust as she tried to get out of his grasp. He pulled his face close and kissed her hard on the lips. Serena moved her body to get away but he wouldn't let her. She took a hold of his bottom lip and bit it. Stone yelled and backed away holding his lip. Before Serena could back up he struck her across the face.  
  
Serena fell to floor, holding her cheek. She started to cry and Stone swore. "Why are you denying me? You friends and Darien are dead. You can't bring them back!"  
  
Serena whipped her tears and thought about it.  
  
*********  
  
Flashback  
  
*********  
  
"Luna, is there anyway that a person can give off their energy to save the person who's Crystal has been broken?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sure. But the person must be very strong to be able to withstand that major loss of energy." Luna said.  
  
************  
  
End Flashback  
  
************  
  
'That's what I'll do. I'll save them.' Serena thought to herself. She stood up and looked at Stone with hatred.  
  
"You're wrong. I can save them. And I will save them. Even if it means killing myself." 


End file.
